Batteries Not Included
by kashiangel07
Summary: Her day started off bad and it was steadily getting worse. Maybe a certain inu can help pick things up. CRACK FIC ONE-SHOT!


Okay, first off, this was something I wrote off the top of my head after reading something I can't even remember what it was anymore on Dokuga. This totally has no connection to what I read, it was just a random thought and I went with it. I know you've read my stories that had one or two lemon chapters or so... but I must say that this is the first true smut fic I've ever written just to relieve the brain fart that has built up in my mind. Apparently, my mind has become actively naughty for the time, so beware this newest crack one-shot. And yes, I do believe this to be a crack fic as well as a smut fic.

You have been warned.

* * *

**Batteries Not Included**

Fingers of one hand danced across Kagome's breast before squeezing firmly. Those same sinful fingers tweaked at the hardening bud that sat at the peak of the round mound. The other hand ghosted over her lower body, lingering at the junction between the hip and the leg. That was one of her hot spots and she sighed softly in pleasure as the touch. The fingers moved slowly, dipping between her legs and she parted them so that the caress could move further to where she wanted them to go. But alas, they only circled around, playing with her nether lips. She arched her hips, begging for the pressure that built within her to be relieved but the most that the torturous fingers did was to lightly slide up her clit before disappearing all together.

She cried at the lost and moaned for more and finally, the sinful appendages gave her what she wanted. She gasped when the first digit entered her tight, wet cavern and hissed as it slowly started to set a pace. Soon after, a second and even third finger joined the first. The speed and intensity increased as the thumb rubbed circles around the little bundle of nerves. She could feel the end coming but she needed more, she needed to be filled in the likes that only a man could manage.

Kagome could feel what she was anticipating and slowly the large phallus rubbed against her entrance, coating itself with her juices before it slowly entered allowing her become adjusted to the girth. It hit a particularly deep but wonderful spot before pulling back which caused her to whimper. Her hips rolled before it drove back on home before pulling out again only to repeat the actions. Over and over again, it moved causing a range in pitch of whines and moans, she knew this time she was finally about to have the much needed relief that the fingers couldn't give.

"Almost… almost… yes Sesshomaru, a little more and- Aw Fuck!" The wonderful feeling that she was feeling within her core stopped and she looked down in horror. She cursed again then cried as she held 'Sesshomaru' in her hands. "The damn batteries picked the right time to die on me."

Yes, she had named a vibrator after the male she, and every other female along with few males, wished to have as their own. She spoke to him on many occasions because she was his partner in many projects and good friends with his younger half-brother Inuyasha but she was too embarrassed to even mention the crush she harbored on him. He would think her inane although he sometimes humored her in his own way. Not many people could understand his sense of humor, they wouldn't even call it humor. They would call him sadistic because of his use of sarcasm where someone would insert a joke. She just found it as something that made him even more unique from others. It was mainly because of the many admirers that get turned down harshly by him and that same sense of humor that she never tries. She couldn't handle the damage that he was known for dealing.

She glared at the device that had 'Sesshomaru' scrawled at the base as she contemplated throwing it away. She never liked the thought of using a vibrator or masturbation in general but when her infatuation of the thing's namesake started to take over her, she was lost. Before she graduated high school, she indulged herself, more as an experiment just to see what it would feel like and the thoughts of the gorgeous male helped bring her to her first orgasm for the first time. Afterwards, it was a downward spiral. As her obsessing grew, her fingers weren't enough so she bought a dildo, eventually it wasn't enough either and she invested in a vibrator. She had one other before the one she was using now. The first broke on her now it seems that the one she has now was a battery eater… or more like she was overusing it. Who can blame her from the wet dreams she wakes to or the visions that plague her throughout the day on a daily bases.

She sighed, she was seriously getting tired of using a sex toy to bring her pleasure. She knew what she wanted but there was no way she was just going straight to the object of her desires and she had no desire of looking for some other suitor or take on one night stands.

"Such a pitiful life I live." She said as she got out of bed to clean off her faux lover and place it in the box where she kept it. She supposed that she would get more batteries, she does have a long stressful week ahead of her and pleasuring herself did relax her when she needed it.

She took a nice long shower to relieve the tension that had built up in her body and dressed. She decided that she would go meet her anatomy project partner early so that they could get more work done. It was the reason why she knew this week would be stressful. Her teacher gave the students a week to come up with a power point presentation which had to include a paper of at least seven pages plus a cover and bibliography page on a certain subject in anatomy.

But first she needed more batteries.

_**~B~N~I~**_

Kagome arrived at the Taisho estate and just as she was about to knock at the door, it opened and there in his six foot something, long flowing silver tresses and a set of molten ambers orbs daiyoukai. She had to stop herself from imagining what lay beneath that black muscle shirt that clung to his lean but chiseled torso and the jeans that hung a bit loosely around his hips.

Sesshomaru leaned on the doorway nonchalantly as his low and velvety voice made her shiver… unnoticeably she hoped. "Kagome, you are early."

In all the times she had to meet him, she had always been late. He never complained although he never failed to let her know just how late she was but she could tell that he was surprised that she had been there before time for once. It was hard to read the inu, not even his own family understood him but with her working so closely to him and being his self proclaimed biggest secret admirer, she knew that two raised brows meant that he was impressed.

"Sessho, yea well…" Oh what was she going to tell him, and she couldn't lie either. Not only was she a bad liar but he could scent a mistruth a mile away.

"The more time we have for this project the better." She said with a smile. It wasn't a lie and he could tell that she was leaving something out. She was sure that if he decided to interrogate her, she would eventually spill her earlier activities, being around him always made her mind blank and her mouth run.

One brow lowered, oh great, he was curious now. She stiffened not sure what he would do but he just sighed and let it slide. "You are correct let us begin."

Kagome's smile returned and she made to walk inside when a clawed hand stopped her. "Something has occurred, the whelp has… company over. Neither one of us will be able to concentrate on our project if we stay here."

Kagome groaned, "This damn early? Geez, Yasha."

Sesshomaru then growled, "Early? She has been there the entire night. They are sure to continue throughout the weekend and more since our sire has stepped out for business purposes this week. Shall we depart to your place?"

Kagome didn't know what to say and so the demon made the decision for her, He picked up his book bag that she didn't notice was by the door and left out of his home for her car. Kagome just watched as he stood by the passenger's side.

"Get a move on woman, you may have come early but we have much work to do that will take most of the day."

And so Kagome went, unknowingly heading to her undoing.

_**~B~N~I~**_

The poor raven haired woman didn't know what to tell Sesshomaru when he found the store bag with a large supply of batteries in them. So she didn't say anything, she just ignored him. He didn't ask again, no, he just sat there and played with a few. She didn't look at him but she had a feeling that there was a very amused gleam in his eye. It wasn't her fault, she didn't expect that they would be going to her little apartment, in her car. She didn't think to move the batteries from the front seat to her backseat, or better yet, trunk.

'_I am so going to kill Yasha when this is over.'_ Kagome thought as her fist tightened on the steering wheel. It had to be his fault since he caused them to move.

The two arrived at their destination and Kagome couldn't be happier to be out of such close proximity of the dai, well at least until they were inside her home… all alone. Damn, another thing to kill her hanyou friend over. He knew of her crush and knew that she didn't want to be alone with him, which was the prime reason why they always met at his home. There were either house staff, or the family around so she never became nervous being around him. Otherwise, they would go somewhere populated but quiet, like the library, when the inu felt that his father and brother were too much of a nuisance. Kagome took a deep breath, she is a grown woman and there was nothing to fear.

"Higurashi." She stopped in mid step then turned around to see Sesshomaru holding up that damned bag between his index and thumb finger. Now she knew he was amused, although his face was blank his tone told her everything. "Forgetting something?"

She tried to hide the blush that threatened to spread as she quickly snatched her batteries away then went to open her door.

"You can sit in the den, I'll be back." She said as she went off into her room to put the pesky things away.

When she returned, she flopped down next to him on her couch. "Okay, so where shall we start?"

He raised a brow. "Hn, you tell me. Did you not say that you obtained some information that would be helpful with our subject?"

She looked at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about then realization lit in her eyes. "Oh silly me, I forgot." She got up once again to search for her notes only to remember that she left all that she had for their project in the car. She excused herself then went back outside.

She searched her car all over, trying to hurry back because she didn't like to keep him waiting. He was more than patient when dealing with her but even she knew that he can become quite annoyed when he felt that his time was being wasted. She found the papers that had somehow managed to slip under her seat and went back inside.

"Okay Sessho, finally got everything. We can begin… Sesshomaru?" Her den was empty and the feeling of dread came upon her. He can be quite unpredictable at times, she was beginning to think that he left feeling that she was incompetent. She had to take another moment to calm down and think more logically. Maybe he was in the bathroom, yea he had to be. But if so, how come he didn't respond?

She walked over to the bathroom. The door was closed and the light on, so he was in there. She sighed in relief then turned to go wait for him when she heard the door open.

"What is the meaning of this?" She froze hearing the youkai's calm but demanding voice.

She turned around and automatically wished to drop dead and have the floor open up and swallow her corpse whole. In one clawed hand was the very thing that started what will now be the worst day of her life.

"It's not mine!" she squeaked.

An eyebrow raised as his lips curved down in a frown. Now he was in interrogation mode, she was fucked.

"Oh, it's not?" He took a predatory step forward. "Another female left their vibrator in the bathroom of **your** home?"

"Um… um…" She backed away but in the small space of her hall, she was halted when she came in contact of the wall.

He dangled the device in front of her face and her blush spread from the tips of her ears to her neck. He then let his acid go to work to melt it. "You lie. No matter how much disinfectant you use on such a device, I can still sent your arousal on it. And frankly Kagome, I am a bit appalled in you especially finding that you had it named after me."

Kagome lowered head. She should have thrown it away. She should have burned it and buried it. Anything was better than letting him of all beings to find it. Now he's going to think of her as some huge pervert or a stalker and completely hate her.

"You can't possibly think that this is my size, I am much larger than that."

"I know, I'm sorry Sesshomaru, please don't hate me…WHA!" She couldn't believe what she heard and her head shot up.

The inu quickly swooped down and dominated her in a kiss. Not like he had to really since she was so stunned that she couldn't register anything at all. The inu kissed down to her neck and nipped her to get her attention, it was necessary for her to be aware of what was happening. A sinfully nice bite was the thing that bought her out of her daze and she gasped. He continued to attack her neck as his claws were no longer idle. One made its way under her shirt, thumb rubbing the flat skin of her stomach while the other gripped her hip firmly.

"S-sesshomaru?" His name was all that she could manage to say.

"Hn…" He purred sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

She needed time to think and figure out just what the hell was going on but that was going to be harder then she believed especially when she felt him squeeze one of her breast. She moaned softly, losing her train of thought once more. He didn't allow her to regain it, he's waited far too long to have her to himself, literally. Damn her and her need to have someone around them when they're together, after what he planned to do to her, she was always going to want to be alone with him. He might actually have to thank his half-brother and whatever whore he's sleeping with whenever he decided to go back home.

Kagome still for the life of her could not figure how this happened but it felt good, and she wanted more. Her arms slowly wound around his neck puling him closer to her and tilted her head to give him more room. He chuckled against her neck now that it seemed like she was getting the picture and moved back up to her lips.

There was no telling how long they stayed in the hall sucking face but it was obvious that Sesshomaru was ready to move things on and from the feel of it, so was Kagome. Her body molded into his so perfectly that he didn't think that it was possible for her to be any closer. He slid the hand that was at her hip just under her ass, making sure to give her a firm squeeze, before wrapping that leg around his waist to carry her to her room.

Clothes were stripped before Sesshomaru laid her down as their make out session became heavier with time. The inu lifted up enough so that he could speak to her. "You pleasure yourself to thoughts of me don't you?"

His only answer was her eyes turning away from him as she nibbled on her bottom lip. He stroked her cheek gently as he chuckled. "It is okay Kagome, I figured since I do the same with you."

This demon seemed to be surprising her constantly today.

He leaned back down to kiss her then muttered against her lips, "Tell me what exactly do you do and we'll see if I can do better than some mere toy."

Oh she knew he could, his tone definitely promised so. She licked her lips, nervous but excited at the same time. Hell, she might as well take his offer while the opportunity was there. They were already nude in her bed for heaven sake! Not only that but she was still sexually frustrated form the morning and being around him with him doing what she dreamt for years wasn't making it any better.

She opened her mouth, her cloudy, lust filled mind taking her back to before she left her home.

"Hn, you mean like this?" He replied innocently but there was nothing innocent about him. He then leaned up far enough to use one hand to slide down her shoulder to her chest but instead of rubbing her nipple with his fingers, he covered it with his mouth in which his rough tongue started to work it until it hardened.

"Mmm… No but way better." She groaned as her fingers tangled in his hair.

"What next." He growled as he paid the twin some attention as well.

She then told him of feeling down her body. He not only touched her, he kissed, licked, and nipped his way down, his hands ghosting the skin over her thighs causing them to part for him. She leaned up to watch him, her heart pumping faster and faster. He looked up and gifted her with a devious smirk. It was the last thing she saw before her head flew back and eyes closed. She shivered when she felt more then heard his velvety chuckle against her.

"And what about this?"

Kagome was off in la la land and couldn't for the life of her recall what he was talking about. He added more pressure with his tongue as he slipped one finger within her. Her hips jerked against him and he used his other hand to keep her down. He pulled away completely and she quickly sat up wondering why.

"I asked you a question Kagome." He then placed two fingers at her entrance but didn't move any further. She tried to move herself so that she could feel more of him but the hand at her hip kept her in place.

Damn it, what the fuck was the question again? That fog in her brain became thicker. "Um… I don't know."

Sesshomaru then lowered his head, his breath fanning over her core as his tongue slipped out to lick and nip the pearl hiding in her folds between his words, "I don't like to repeat myself and you know it but I will just this once. Am I doing better then what you tried earlier?"

"Kami yes, please more!" She could feel the buildup of what she knew would be the best orgasm she would have ever had as his tongue dove into her deeper and he added another finger before pumping them. His speed increased then purred and it was over, she came crashing and hard.

He licked his fingers clean as slowly came back over her and kissed her a few times, allowing her to taste her own essence before he whispered huskily, "And now what?"

"Oh just fuck me already." She demanded as she pulled his head down to meet him in a kiss.

His eyes flashed hearing her bold statement and nothing more needed to be said as he thrust deep within her. She cried in pain infused pleasure and bucked against him. He was definitely bigger then her ex-vibrator, she felt as if she was getting torn in half. Sesshomaru waited for her to adjust as he licked her tears away. It was the only thing he could do to not lose complete control. He didn't have to wait long thankfully as she slowly opened her eyes and gave a slight nod. At her cue, he pulled out carefully then filled her once more… over and over again. He moved at a leisured pace, bringing out small sounds of mews from the little woman.

Using her screams of pleasure as his guide, he made sure to hit the right spot every time. With her tight walls constricting his member, he groaned, it wasn't going to be long now. He pounded into her faster and harder with reckless abandon, one hand caressing her breast, the other between them to stroke her clitoris, and his head at the crook of her neck, giving her pleasurable bites that sent wonderful jolts down her spine. His multitasking caused her to lose the fight and he followed right behind her.

No movement was made for minutes and the only sounds were that of panting from the lovers.

"So Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I am more satisfying then that silly device of yours am I not?"

Said woman was breathless but she didn't risk talking because she knew she was hoarse. She just nodded instead. The demon gave her a genuine smile as he rolled off her and went to pull the blankets over their sweat slicked bodies. He gathered her in his arms and relaxed. The thought of their project that they planned to do that day somehow strayed in his mind but they would get back on that later… most likely tomorrow morning as he now made plans on what sexual position they should try after they've rested.

"Thought so." He then placed a single kiss to her lips again as he muttered, "And for an added bonus, batteries not included."

* * *

Gonna sleep off the naughtiness now.


End file.
